


Princess Glitter

by SluttyHaruka



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Maledom, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I realize that if you don't see the pic this one may be confusing as hell so I will say this: the story is based on a joke from the stream the week Sabu's worked on this particular pic. I found it cute (in its own way) so I committed to writing this even though I had almost no time for it. While the story isn't humorous in itself, the idea behind it is. I hope it is an enjoyable read, despite its context less, bizarre nature. Also, the second part is more violent than my usual stuff.<br/>Written for Sabu's pic for November 7th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Glitter

001: Musings of the Princess

The common rabble tremble as I sigh. These fleshy pink bags quiver anytime I shift, transforming from a statuesque decoration to a living, breathing creature. I always breathe and I am fairly certain that I am usually alive, however they seem to be quite forgetful. I suppose it gives them comfort to pretend that I am not really there, that I truly am some formation of rock and marble blocking the nosebleed seats of the stadium. It must be quite comforting for these miniscule folk. Truth be told, I can feel the dirt rumble and displace beneath me. Perhaps I am quite unsettling to behold. The thought amuses me. And yet, I sigh.

I sigh, because yet another tournament has come and gone with yet another Kombatant failing to achieve victory. I sigh, because I must now continue to remain a subject of Shao Kahn and be subjected to his errant whims. I sigh, because I am still not free of these loathsome denizens of outworld.

They revel in the blood and violence, viewing it as some sort of aphrodisiac. The things they do as they watch the Kombatants tear each other down creates a creeping sensation that crawls between my scales. All sentient life requires some form of entertainment, but to derive pleasure from observing the brutal defeat and violation of creatures that look like them, talk like them and act like them is something that eludes my ability to comprehend.

I do not look for compassion here. A complex emotion of its sort cannot exist in a kingdom built upon the suffering and viscera of others. However, I do not think it is unreasonable to hope for some amount of reason amongst the madness. Surely, these bags of meat cannot survive if they behave this way. It is not possible to live an existence defined by and centered around death. Somehow, without any logic, they persist.

Worst of all is my owner. Whenever he isn't sheathing himself inside some hopeless slave girl, he encourages and incites the crowd to commence their exhibition of disturbed filth. Consensual lewd behavior, I can understand. Whoring each other out in bloody orgies where fewer leave than the number of those who enter can only disturb me. Every step of the way is he, stoking their psychotic impulses and even joining in their sadistic reverie himself. 

That is when he doesn't set himself on making a mockery of me. So many times he has ordered my hoof to crush some girl's head while they cheer and holler. Her life means nothing to me, but I do not want her blood on my hooves. These flesh bags and their thirst for gore always results in my once fine scales being muddied down by copious blood splatters. I cannot bear to think too long about their former shine as it reminds me far too much of home…

I lay upon the dusty dirt before me, feeling the flesh of the woman in green upon my horn. I must be careful not to accidentally gore her; don’t want to give the master or his terrible crowd any ideas (not that they require my assistance). I sigh once more, the foundations of the stadium rumbling around me. There is a momentary hush amongst the crowd before they roar with approval anew. Goro must have done something particularly distasteful and these reprehensible creatures are eating it up. They can fuck each other to death, for all I care. I just want to sleep for a while...

002: (Shamed) Ladies of the hour

An explosive roar of approval spread throughout the stadium. The thick stench of masculine musk and blood pervaded the structure like a smog. Cocks were liberated from the confines of robes and trousers, violently stroked by their owners or hastily thrust into whatever cunt or anus happened to be in close proximity. Those who happened to have wives or sisters beside them bent those ladies over and shared them with other men, filling them at both ends or doubling up in a single hole, amused by their pained cries. Sensitive skin stretched and tore, blood blending with cum as lubricant for hungry meat. 

As poorly as any pink flesh in the seats faired, they, at least, did not have Goro sized pricks ploughing them apart. The same could not be said for the tournament’s most recently defeated Kombatant. Kitana stood on shaky legs with her head yanked back by her flowing black mane, trapped within the grip of one of Goro's meaty fists. Though she’d had the support of the Earthrealm warrior, Sonya Blade, and landed critical strikes on the massive Shokan, he got the upper hand in the end. He always did.

She whimpered, feeling as though her body were being bisected by the prick. His pendulous scrotum knocked at her mons, each hit making her recoil further into his grasp. He held her to him with one of his lower hands on her bruised ribcage, just shy of giving her exposed bosom a feel. Her halter top was unlaced and torn apart and her thong pulled tight around her mouth as he forced his flared crown deeper and deeper into her. Even as he bled from deep gashes on his arms and legs, he used her like a glorified cock sleeve, pounding away at her quivering flesh. Each forward thrust felt like he was carving away at her insides, scooping out a little more each time. 

She desperately struggled to free herself from his iron grip, no matter how little it would ultimately change her circumstances. Managing to slip her chin out of her improvised gag, she called out to the helmeted Emperor. “Please, father! Have mercy! I did not mean to fail you.”

“Pound her cunt raw, Goro.” His gruff voice belted out between throaty moans. "But leave her ass for me."

His order chilled her heart, killing any hope for avoiding further humiliation and torture. Behind her, the four-armed beast growled resolutely, seizing her legs and lifting them off the ground, forcing her to lean forward. Two hands on her ankles, one on her waist and one on her shoulder, he hilted himself inside her furiously. His pumping was deep and hard, causing her stomach to bulge out on each thrust. The sensation of her insides being fucked away intensified. His cock was a metal claw shredding her jelly organs. The surge of her juices around his invading meat stick did nothing to make his penetration less excruciating. Her breaths were jagged, shallow as she was unable to draw complete breaths.

Shao Kahn returned his attention to the blonde with her head impaled on his turgid member. Her cheeks were flush red, her eyes widened in discomfort and fury. She attempted to retreat off of it only to have his hand push down on the back of her head even harder. Her chest heaved with little noise as she was unable to fully cough while stuffed with his cock. All she could smell, breathe in was his horrid scent. Her body shook as her eyes watered and her vision began to darken.

Mileena watched the fresh batch of baby batter ooze from Sonya’s distended slit, down the curve of her thigh. Her muscular form looked so voluptuous when stripped of her uniform and dignity. The brunette could feel her folds moistening as she wondered what it would be like to thrust a cock into that juicy opening. Her hand slipped into the crotch of her open leotard to stroke her puffy cunt lips as she watched the Emperor wrap the Sonya’s chain around his thick fist and violently bob her head on his cock. She shivered, her skin shying away, yet inviting her touch. Though she still held her Sai in her right hand, the desire for carnal exploration was all that filled her mind.

Her crotch dampened as she split her lips apart, slipping a finger inside. She stirred herself up quite easily, too easily. Watching this Earthrealm warrior receive the treatment she herself was so used to made her gush, her wet finger plunging into her opening with loud schlicks. 

"Isn't his cock glorious? You will soon feel the pleasure of it filling you each night."

The Emperor eyed the hybrid, bemused. He watched Mileena as he violently skewered Sonya's mouth, strands of her blonde hair tearing from her scalp in his grip. Her howl was muffled, tears flowing down her cheeks. Feeling her cunny heat up around her now three probing fingers, Mileena approached the throne and mounted Shao Kahn. Removing her hand from her groin, she hooked her fingers into Sonya's nostrils, making her smell the thick scent of the brunette's sex. 

She grimaced, gagging hard on the cock. It began pulsating and underneath her chin she could feel his scrotum tighten. Mileena's grip replaced his on the warrior's hair and she allowed her mouth to retreat to the fat crown. Pressing her clad muff against his pole, her pronounced lips spread around it, drenching it in her fluids as she rubbed herself along it. He grabbed her legs, his hands digging into the lace of her thigh high boots as he gave her a boost. He stared at her rounded rump as she straddled him to completion, the shape of her womanly form his favorite thing about her.

His grunts filled the noisy stadium as he unloaded into Sonya’s mouth. The force of his ejaculation battered her throat, provoking an unstoppable surge of bile. It bathed his tip as thick globs continued to pour into her. They distended her cheeks and threatened to slide down her windpipe. Mileena's continued thrusting along his dick created a simultaneous olfactory assault on the disgraced woman, causing her to vomit further.

"Sure, root in your filth, slave." Mileena sighed, letting her recoil from the throne, hurling up the fluids onto the stone steps. "You will need to be trained to handle your meals better."

Giving the Emperor’s cock an affectionate squeeze, Mileena followed her, grabbing the chain to ensure that she wouldn't attempt to flee. He chuckled softly, his cock still hanging heavily between his legs. He watched as Goro neared his own climax, the Shokan howling to the heavens and disturbing the massive dragon across the arena. Slamming into Kitana a final time, he pressed his palms against her temples.

"Time to die."

She screamed as he began crushing her head, massive of amounts of pressure pushing against the sides of her face. Her head was immobile as the rest of her body squirmed.

“No, Goro!” The Emperor growled, now standing. “You were not told to kill her.”

"She does not need to live to service you."

"Put her down. She will receive a more..." His eyes lingered on her exposed, bruised form, his cock stiffening again, "fitting punishment."

The pressure went away, though he still held her fast. She whimpered, her head throbbing in a way she had never felt before.


End file.
